Your Blood or Mine
by whitedragon1988
Summary: Everything she knew and loved was a lie. In one moonless night her family becomes strangers, her friends become enemies, and her enemies become blood.
1. Please No

**AN: I promise I'm working on Dirty Dancer and I'm one chapter away from finishing I'm your boogie man.  
**

**WARNING: Twisted  
**

_**Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my senses and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight**_

It was the pain, the awful pounding, agonizing pain searing a path through her brain that brought Hermione back to consciousness. Cracking open heavily lidded eyes weighed down by a mixture of sleep and exhaustion she glanced around, pupils lazily dilating to adjust to the inky blackness causing her to wince. Blinking rapidly she tried in a vain attempt to clear what little vision she had. _What the hell happened? How did I get here?_ Her mind tried to piece together the events of the evening to come up empty. _Ugh_ Hermione groaned feeling once again the pounding in her head increase. Needing relief, she slowly brought one of her hands off of the ground only to have it stopped midway by some sort of invisible bond. Desperately, she yanked first her hands finding them restrained she then tried her feet only to find they too were strapped to the wall. When they finally focused the first thing she caught sight of was a dark figure breathing in ragged breaths beside her. Squinting until her eyes were that of slits she barely could make out the form of one Professor McGonagall. Hermione felt tears well up and a large lump form within her throat at the sight of her Head of House chained unconscious to the stone wall. A familiar coppery scent hit her nostrils and Hermione moved her gaze from elder witch's chained hands to her head. Blood darker then the night surrounding them covered what little bit of face she could see.

Giggles broke loose through the darkness followed by a familiar childlike voice. " Awe this is lovely isn't it. The little know- it- all Mudblood and her favorite Professy wessy together at last." Wide chocolate orbs snapped away from the older woman to the dark creature standing across the room and her rapidly beating heart dropped.

_Bellatrix. _The name was whispered in her conscious causing already sore muscles to tense in the fight or flight response. _  
_

As if on cue, the dark witch stepped a foot out of the shadows with an amused smirk tugging at full lips. "Oooh we are going to have so much fun muddy o mine and Professor McGonagall there."" She glanced over at the elder witch. "is going to hear every last scream and groan from that filthy little mouth of yours." she purred and to Hermione's horror the older witch started to unlace her corset. Slowly, she shed the dirty dress revealing her full nakedness to blurry tear filled eyes staring unblinking in the corner.

Listening carefully, Bellatrix grinned widely as the sweet melody of a fear laced gasp reached two sensitive ears. The stupid little mud bitch must have seen what she had brought for her.

Cool trails of sweat ran down the sides of Hermione's face and the young witch began to feel faint by the sight before her. The older witch had stripped of all her clothes, now standing naked just feet away. Hermione could know see the enormous member protruding between the dark witch's legs. Horrified Hermione screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. Evil laughter erupted from deep within the raven haired witch's throat.

"That's right scream! Scream for me my little mudpuppy. Maybe it will wake up your precious Professor." Bellatrix spits out the last part as she slowly sashays her way over to the frightened girl. Silently, the older witch casts a spell to release Hermione from the bonds causing her to fall to the cold damp floor with a loud thump.

Hermione's mind was racing but couldn't coordinate the thoughts. There was only fear. Sucking in as much air as she could and Hermione began screaming, then started wiggling like a fish out of water against the binds.

"ENOUGH!" Bellatrix shrieks and Hermione feels the full sting of a punch to the left side of the jaw. A sharp sting shoots through Hermione's scape as the deranged witch leans down and picks her up by the hair of the head. She holds Hermione so close to her face that the brunette could feel hot breath ghost across her closed mouth.

"Stand!" Bellatrix barks then giggles girlishly when the younger witch jumps.

Hermione barely makes it to her feet when the dark witch begins to circle her much like a great cat sizing up its prey. When a hand came down on her stomach Hermione jolted. Ignoring the younger witch's discomfort, Bellatrix once again circled her dragging her unwelcome touch across the stomach and hips of the younger witch only to come to a halt right behind her.

Feeling the same hot breath from before hit the back of her neck Hermione's pulse quickened and cool sweat rolled down the sides of her face. Suddenly the white hot burning pain once again sears its way through her scape as her head is roughly pulled back.

"You better hope you're wet." Bellatrix hisses, the sound of her voice sending shivers of fear up and down the brunette's spine. Loving the fear radiating from her young mudpuppy Bellatrix ,unbeknownst to the younger witch, casts a pleasure spell on her.

Before Hermione could react the older witch shoves her roughly back down onto the cold floor.

"No please I swear I won't say anything to anyone just let me go!" Hermione was now frantic. She begins to scrabble to her feet only to be stopped by an heavy boot to the chest. Rapidly tiring of Hermione's thrashing Bellatrix ponces on her, straddling the girl's waist.

Leaning down so that her lips were even to Hermione's ear "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." She purrs smirking when she hears the young witch gasp.

"Bellatrix!" A raspy voice made its way from the darkness.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, twirling her head around to face the sound she sneered "What!?"

When Minerva struggled to say something, Bellatrix snorted and turned her attention back on Hermione positioning the head of the tool at the girl's entrance. "Now Muddy where were we?"

"Bellatrix Stop." Minerva tried once more this time a little louder.

This time Bellatrix snapped her head around. "What could you possibly want now you mangy old cat. More crucios?" Before the elder witch could mutter a single word Bellatrix mouths _Crucio_

The eldest witch gasped and started shaking, It felt like she was being skinned alive slowly by a dull knife. Seeing the woman she had come to love as a mother in so much pain was just too much for the young witch. "Minerva!" she screamed bucking up wildly against the dark witch. "Stop! take the curse off..._please_" she pleaded.

Ignoring her, the crazed witch only smiled darkly and let the curse drag on until finally after what seemed like a life time she lifted it. Minerva sagged foreword trying in vain to catch her breath.

Once again Bellatrix turned her head back to Hermione. "Ok my little mud puppy now that **_thats_** taken care of its time for some girl to girl fun." Hermione, seeing that any and all hope she had of escaping was all but lost she started thrashing wildly, squirming away from the unwanted touch. Bellatrix grinned widely, loving the girl's spirit. _Oh the screams will be music to my ears when I take her precious flower._ Once again she quickly alined the head inches from the girls opening but just when she was about to ram it home words she thought she would ever hear stopped her.

"Stop! She's your daughter!" screamed the husky voice of Minerva.

**TBC**


	2. Surprises

**Hello loves I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 2**

**October 11, 1988 McGonagall Manor  
**

In the center of a small darkened room nearest to the stone wall a large fireplace suddenly roared to life, illuminating the area in a warm gentle glow. Hot flames gently licked away at a small stack of wood causing a pop to sound off every now and again. At the far end of the room, Professor McGonagall glanced up whilst pouring a small cup of evening tea towards the fireplace and sighed in contentment. Drinking tea and what Albus coined as 'fire watching' had become her favorite way to relax these days. Of course the habit wasn't exactly new to her all English women started picking up the habit once they had gotten to a certain age. Taking a sip, her face scrunched in disgust as the bitter hot liquid made contact with her tongue. Mentally, she cursed Poppy for making her promise to cut down on the amount of sugar and milk she consumes. She shook her head _how in heaven's name was she supposed to drink thi_s. Glancing down at the cup, Minerva frowned then sighed in defeat and carried it to the side table, gently she placed it down then moved her body into the chair. As she stared into the inferno she suddenly remembered something she overheard her father tell her older brothers.

_The elder man had been sitting in his favorite leather back chair whilst staring straight into the same fireplace Minerva was looking at now when he suddenly let out a deep ragged breath. "Women, my dear lads are like those flames." He gestured to the fire by the movement of an index finger off of his scotch tumbler. "Their beauty will drawl you in close, so close that you will feel their warming caress but as you finally work up the courage to touch them." Hard emerald eyes narrowed to slits "They burn." _

Of course at the time Minerva, whom was only six, was ignorant of the meaning behind her father's words. It was a good many years afterward until she finally worked up enough courage to question her eldest brother Micheal. His answer was spat out in a series of swears and broken sentences, something about their mother being a whore and running off with some half bloodied rich bastard. Minerva, however did not know how to feel about this new information on one hand she was sort of pleased that a woman like that didn't get a chance to raise her but on the other she felt ashamed of the whore's blood was running through her veins.

Lost in a sea of thoughts, she suddenly was startled back to the present by sharp knock at the door. Quickly, she grasped the wand strapped underneath heavy robes and crept cautiously toward the noise. She opened it just enough for emerald green eyes to peek out. There, merely inches for the entrance stood a figure blanketed from head to toe in a long deep blue robe.

With the wand trained directly on the dark clad form she wearily pulled the heavy oak door open all the way. Suspiciously, she eyed the person up and down, before reluctantly deciding to offer him/her entrance. Opening thin pink lips she was just about to question their agenda when the other person's voice broke through the silence. "Professor McGonagall it...it has been a long time. May I please come in?"

Recolonization dawned but Minerva dared not lower the wand still grasped in white knuckles. "Narcissa Malfoy?"

The hooded head nodded.

Cat-like eyes narrowed in farther suspicion "What in heaven's name do you want?" She never really heard anything bad about the youngest Black sister or anything good either for that matter, The only thing she knew about her was that she was married to Lucius Malfoy and sister to one Bellatrix LeStrange. The latter caused a shiver down her spine.

Stepping forward Narcissa once again pleaded "Please let me in."

"Ok but if I suspect anything wrong _Mrs. Malfoy_ I shan't hesitate to hex you." Minerva warned in a cold voice, sending spites of fear up and down Narcissa's spine.

As she strode past Minerva noticed for the first time that the younger witch was carrying something. With emerald eyes glued to the smallish lump protruding underneath the dark fabric Minerva cursed herself for so careless. _Stupid old cow_ she scolded _how could you not notice she has not attempted to remove her hood._ Raising the wand once more she jabbed into the flesh of Narcissa's chest "What are you holding?" she demanded and as if on cue, a weak muffled cry rang out, startling both witches.

With a slightly shaky hand, Narcissa slowly removed Minerva's wand. She then moved the hand to the opening of the dark cloak "This.." She carefully removed the thick fabric away from her body revealing the most beautiful baby Minerva has ever seen. "is the reason why I came to you."

Amazed Minerva could do nothing but stare at the sleeping infant. The child had skin so pale that it was almost see through and from what little tuff of hair Minerva could see she could only presume that the color must be a golden brown. The baby looked so much like porcelain doll that when she finally moved it caused the animigus to jump. The small face scrunched up in displeasure at being handled.

Minerva reached over toward the child and ran an index finger over a warm pale cheek. "Whos..Bellatrix's" Narcissa interrupted walking slowly away from the older witch towards the fire.

The elder witch's eyes widened to the size of saucers and hastily she trailed after the younger woman as endless sea of questions flooded the tip of a curious tongue. The baby was Bellatrix LeStrange' s. Minerva visibly shivered and images of the last run in with the deranged woman took control over her mind.

_She and few others of the order had been on a mission to find information on numerous bodies of muggles found in and along several streets of London. They were found with no signs of struggle or fowl play of any kind. Of course the order knew the reason why. All of the muggles had been cursed by Avada Kedavra the killing curse. Which could mean only one thing **deatheaters**._

_It was when Minerva was raking her eyes over a newly found body of a muggle man that she was captured by Bellatrix. The dark witch had crept up behind her and shot her with a stunner causing Minerva to go down like a ton of bricks. When she had awoken she found herself naked and chained upright with her back fully pressed into a cold stone service ._

_She remained fully conscious alone in the blackness for days before **she** came. First she taunted her with the usual name calling and threats but when that did not work the touching began. For the next few hours that woman or should she call her a demon violated her in more ways then any man could dream of until one day she just up and left. In the pitch darkness, with nothing for company, days seemed to drag madness begin to sink in, she started hearing voices and talking to them. They told her to kill herself and that's how Albus found her huddled in the corner with knees drawled up to a barely breathing chest nibbling on a emaciated wrist. _

Minerva shook her head to rid the invading unwelcome memories."Ho...how could that be? shes been in Azkaban for over a year." she asked inwardly cringing as it came out as a shaky squeak.

Narcissa turned to face the older witch once more. "Honestly, I don't know the details I only received a letter this morning informing me to come to Azkaban quickly." She sighed heavily. " And that my sister needed me but when I arrived there was a young guard standing near the gate holding this baby.

Minerva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion " Well did you question him?"

Narcissa nodded "I tried but unfortunately he could only tell me that it was Bellatrix's and a girl."

"What are you planning on doing with her?"

"I.." She paused letting out a ragged breath "I want you to take her." Minerva's mouth fell open to argue only to be silenced when the younger witch continued. "I didn't mean for you to raise her yourself Professor." The true reason I came to you is that I have no knowledge of the muggle world and she needs to be brought to an orphanage. Preferably a muggle one." Narcissa added the last through gritted teeth.

This surprised the older witch "If your family is as pure and honorable as I've heard why bring the child to a muggle shelter?"

"Do not be daft Professor you know as well as I that if people got wind that this child is Bellatrix's. They would try to take the anger they have towards Bellatrix out on the little one." Narcissa sighed "We all can not protect her all the time and eventually someone would find a way to kill her."

Emerald gazed deeply into two icy blue eyes then down to the sleeping child. As if she felt someone observing her the baby's eyes fluttered open revealing two pits of chocolate. Minerva smiled, nodding then held out two thin arms to take the child. "Ok"

**TBC**

**AN:** Please R&R...Tell me how you think this should go...Should Minerva keep the child? or should she bring it to the orphanage?


	3. Maternal Instinct

**AN: **Sorry it took me a little longer, I had an awful cold this past week the only reason I got my one shot done is because it was almost finish when I fell ill.

**Warning: **Sweetness and a little angst ahead

**1988**

Narcissa apparated thirty minutes later leaving the slightly reluctant, very much alone Minerva, behind awkwardly holding the precious bundle tightly within the confines of two strong arms. Soft emerald irises gazed lovingly down at the girls tiny face and thin pink lips broke out into a small smile. She could feel warmth pool within her heart and the strong primal urge to protect surge through her. Ever since she could remember she had always wanted to be a mother but the actual need did not start to grow until she mastered her animigus. A cat's main goal in life as was with any other animal was to go out find a mate and produce so naturally those traits were enhanced in Minerva with every change from human to animal.

The instinct had gotten so overwhelming that at certain point that one night she found herself in a muggle's house holding their infant in tightly in her arms. Every since that horrifying incident she has kept her distance away from newborns or babies of any age every since.

Scanning over the softly slumbering newborn for a long moment, Minerva found it hard to believe that this beautiful defenseless creature had come from the womb of that dark sadistic beast. She could not help but to wonder. Had Bellatrix looked like this as a baby or had she hatched out of an egg with dead black pits for eyes and a crazed curly mane for hair. Minerva snorted at her own imagination.

Shaking her head, she gently moved a hand to a small face and ran an index finger over the delicate features. At this age you really could not tell whom a child looked like.

Suddenly feeling the urge to see those warm chocolate orbs hidden underneath those eye lids Minerva decided it was time to wake the mini sleeping beauty. "Open your eyes little one." Minerva whispered slowly unwrapping the bundle just enough to get her hand in there.

Not too happy about being disturbed the baby's face scrunched in irritation, short round arms stretched out in front of her and curled hands into tiny fists as if ready for a fight. Heavy lidded eyes lazily opened but instead of the warmth Minerva found herself gazing into all too familiar dark abysses which blinked then closed back tightly once again.

Cold fear raged in the pit of a rolling stomach, causing every muscle in her body to become taut and a steady heart to quicken. Minerva shivered and goose pimples prickled quivering skin. _She has Bellatrix's eyes._

_Dead onyx pits bored into pain filled emerald and full blood red lips ______twisted into a____ smirk _ "Awe kitty cat, Whats wrong? Did you miss mummy?"

_Cracked pale lips parted to reply but could not form a single word. Days upon days with little or no food had taken there toll and Minerva hadn't the strength to even move vocal cord. One of many tears tickled the corners of her eyes. She was going to die here.  
_

_Unwelcome fingers caressed her inner thighs. "Come on kitty cat don't you fancy me anymore?" Bellatrix mock pouted. _

_Too weak to struggle she laid there helplessly as the touch trailed higher to a dry core. "Perhaps it is not I that heats your loins and causes that enter kitty to purr." A giggle and fingers begin to circle her clit. "Yes, everyone knows you have a taste blondes." "Hmmm" Bellatrix's other hand came up and she begin tapping an index finger on the side of a strong jaw in a mock gesture of deep thought." Maybe I should owl Cissa? after all, she looks sooo much like that bitch. It would be just like having her again." _

_Despite the exhaustion, Minerva could not help but to flinch. Not many people knew of the secret relationship between Druella Black and her. The few who did were a couple of her closest friends. The knowledge that the children were aware never crossed her mind. They had been so careful. Well obviously not too careful. _

_The dark witch leaned forward till a mouth was even to Minerva's sensitive ear. "Yes, I knew all about you and my mother's trysts." Hot breath tickling her skin at each word and two questing digits entered roughly within. "Tell me kitty cat do I remind you of her? Does my fingers fuck you as good or better?" She laughed manically, quickening her pace. Heavy lids closed at the words, mentally willing the other woman to shut up but it was done all in vain. Bellatrix had not stopped that night in fact she keep on, with those spiteful words and creeping fingers, she fucked Minerva until unconsciousness sat in. _

Minerva shook her head roughly, temporary clearing the horrible memories from her mind. Heart pounding within a hyperventilating chest, perspiration rolling down throbbing temples, and nerves on full alert Minerva was on the verge of a full fledged panic attack. Quickly as possible she placed the newborn on the couch and took in a much needed deep breath. _This is not Bellatrix, she's innocent, just a baby _ she took in another deep pull of air and let it out slowly. She looked back down at the child, whom was staring right at her, and gave her a tight smile. _ Yes,_ _just a baby._

* * *

**1991(two and a half years later)  
**

Bright warm sunshine peaked through baby pink curtain lace bathing the small room in a gentle glow. In the center of the area, sitting amongst a nest of toys and blankets a little girl giggled softly as she rolled a bright red ball between short tiny legs. With glee she snatched the toy up and started palming it loving the feel of the rubbery texture upon soft skin she started squeezing it roughly until...**POP**! the bright red ball flew from her grasp. Finding this incredibly hilarious, she filled the air with tinkling bubbly giggles and sat chase. Short round doughy legs stumbled their way surprisingly quickly out of the dark wooden doorway, down the dimly lite hallway keeping right on the trail of the runaway ball. The toy continually rolled its way toward the first step of the long straight stair case leading down to the main floor. Big bright round chocolate eyes filled with amusement and wonder as they watched the ball disappear downward, hitting each step with a loud eardrum shattering thump. Unaware of the danger, the little girl teetered dangerously close to the edge gazing down she lifted her foot to make that final step

Out of nowhere, a black and silver streak raced up the stairs hitting the toddler with so much force that it knocked the toddler back onto her diaper covered behind.

Cupid bow lips quivered and doe-like eyes quickly filled to the brim with unshed tears. Blinking a couple times the toddler dramatically tilted her head backward and let loose a mighty wile.

At the sound of the child's cry, a young woman burst into the living, head automatically snapping upward toward the source of the noise. Feet in full motion she ascended the stairs, bounding over them two at a time. Finally she reached her destination. Reaching downward with two strong thin arms, she scooped the weeping child up and held her closely to a heaving chest. "Oh my goodness Hermione!" She held the girl out for a moment raking worried eyes over every inch of the tiny form checking for signs of injuries, when none were found, she once again held the child close. "How in heaven's name did you get out of your crib?" Hermione cried even harder.

"Shh Shh mummy has you" the woman soothed softly patting the little girl on the back.

Unbeknownst to the pair, golden emerald orbs shinning with jealously were watching the entire scene. The tabby cat growled underneath her breath. That should be _her_ comforting Hermione.

**TBC.**

**AN:  
**


End file.
